Trials by Fire
by caleab.covert
Summary: A sprite named Aiden, after being imprisoned within his father's mountain is finally freed, what will the young innocent sprite do when no one wants him around because he his a fire spite?


Trials by Fire

Aiden was a fire sprite, knowing nothing else in his life for he lived deep inside a volcano. He danced around as he simmered and boiled deep inside the mountain. Hoping one day it would awake and allow him to leave. He was bound to the volcano until to open the way up to the world above. How he imagined the wide open spaces and the fresh air. Knowing nothing else besides the open space of his prison, he was born from his mother and spirit of the mountain. His father bore him, and had little contact with him. Aiden was alone most of the time and he was lonely. His father was a mountain, strong and proud; Aiden knew this and did not resent his father for it. He resented him because his father let him know on any occasion he could that he did not want him, either him or baring him. All he wanted was his mother. Aiden had never known his mother and never would, for she perished giving birth to the fire sprite that his father despised. The only reason he bore Aiden was a promise that he take care of Aiden. Nothing else mattered to his father that wouldn't even give him his name. Father was the only title he was permitted to know. The resent that they both shared flared when on his birthday his father came to him and spoke briefly to him. No kind words or celebration; only to test his battle skills. He told Aiden each year that he would fully awaken and cast him from the protection within his domain. That once Aiden was free, he should never come back. He was nothing to him and he would never love him. His father from time to time would give him a new robe to fit him as they became too small for him. Aiden had gotten his new robe of white silk. It fit his lean, strong build. He got his green eyes from his father, and his angler features from his mother. His cheekbones weren't prompt but they fitted his small, firm features. His hair was dark brown with a red tint. His father often scoffed at him for being, "pretty" like his mother. The anger he had he poured into his training with his father to make him strong and his fire control without him. His fire power wasn't as strong as he liked, but he was strong enough to survive.

One day his father came and without warning started training. Aiden was quick and agile; father was strong and relentless. Aiden couldn't use his fire power against his father, but the way his father was using his Aiden finally decided to fight back with his own power. His first fire blast against his father was his last. Once the fire ball flew past him the battle stopped. "Finally, you're either strong enough or stupid enough to use your power. This day your last and I will finally be free of you." His father looked at him in disgust and looked up at the covered mountain top. "You are not to come back or else to face my wraith." Aiden looked up at his father. "Don't worry, never would I return to your side." Father roared out at Aiden's defiance and the mountain top blew off and lava rushed up towards the top. Aiden's heart beat so quickly; he never thought this day would come. _Freedom._ Aiden lifted up into the air and merged with the molten earth supping up towards the sky. He shot out into the world and traveled down the mountain side, laughing and feeling so free and careless. He ran down with the lava covering the mountain in a beautiful caress of fire and life. Once he reached the bottom he was a little hesitant to step off the lava. To feel the grass and pure earth that wasn't a part of his father. He dared not look back as his father roared out. That first step was the easiest thing he could ever do. His father might not have wanted him but he did protect him. He stepped down and walked into the forest for the very first time. Life circled him so many different ways that he lost count. The cool breeze, the bugs around him, the woodland creatures that lived in the forest. "Oh my. So many wonderful things. So many wonders and beauty." He took a breath and smelled all the many different scents. Lavender and jasmine, roses and berries. Honey and grass and citrus. His head went swimming at all the thoughts. He opened his eyes again and all the creatures and animals were gone. He reached out his hand went he saw a little rabbit hiding behind a tree and he took off away from him. "Wait, please I won't..." He looked around and sighed heavily. "hurt you." He walked forward and held in his disappointment. He always though everyone would be nice and adore him. He was very handsome and he had the power of fire. He gave way to new life, so why is everyone afraid of him?

He walked along the forest, alone and no friend in sight. All the animals he seen had turned and rushed away. A tear escaped his eye and landed on the ground and a small fire ignited. The animals gathered around the very edges of where he was standing and cried out as the flame got bigger. Aiden held out his hand and the flame gathered in his hand and it went out as he closed his hand. The animals chattered and some walked away, but some gathered around Aiden. Excitement was starting to build up, as a deer came up to him. Aiden knelt as the doe came up to him and rubbed her head against his chest. Aiden nearly burst with glee and happiness. As the doe became more comfortable around him, others started to gather around him. Then the animals all lay down close to him and all drifted into sleep. Aiden reviled in the trust and peacefulness of the woodland creatures. The calm of the forest, and the breeze the gently caressed him and the animals that surrounded them. The ease of the animals and the echoes of other creatures lulled him into a peaceful sleep along with the creatures. His dream was of a far off figure, an elusive shadow. The phantom shadow that beckoned him closer; but remained out of reach. Aiden heard heavy wings flapping, the fog that kept the phantom figure cloaked was rushing passed him in a warm caress, but as a fire sprite everything was warm to him. He fog lifted and he saw nothing. The fog was gone with the phantom figure. He was standing there alone. Aiden awoke and all the animals awoke with him, the doe that had lain with him stood up and took a few steps and looked back at him. Aiden figured she must want him to follow her, so he stood up and followed the doe deeper into the forest. Finally he stepped into a small meadow. The slight breeze stirred the scents of pine, sap, grass, wild flowers, honeysuckle, dry and wet leaves, decaying wood and honey combs. The doe continued on and Aiden seen a white stag with golden antlers. Aiden didn't know why, but he bowed to the creature. The sounds that came from it sounded like music. A sense of majesty and power just ebbed out of the Stag. The echoes of the whinnies were just a beautiful as the calls. The stag came over to Aiden and pressed his nose against his shoulder. Aiden dared to look up at the stag into his deep forest green eyes. Aiden raised his hand and held it there. All of this time he was doing as he felt was right. The stag put his nose on Aiden's hand and Aiden rose to his feet as the stag reared and ran away. An arrow narrowly missed the stag; and Aiden couldn't let the stag be hurt.

So Aiden ran towards the attacker to find an ugly small monster. The creature's skin was green and had yellow eyes. The teeth were large, pointy and jagging out of his mouth. Aiden wasn't sure what the creature was, or what it could do, but he had to defend the stag and the woodland creatures. The creature hissed and fired three arrows at Aiden at once. Aiden danced away from the arrows with ease, and then he pounced at the creature and hit him with his foot and broke off one of his teeth. The creature rubbed his face for a moment and drew an axe from behind his back. Aiden evaded the blows with little effort but the creature was stronger than he had thought. He might have to use his fire but he was afraid that he would harm others while trying to defend them. The creature swung his axe and missed, but threw a punch and hit Aiden square in the jaw. The blow sent Aiden flying back and he hit a tree. Aiden got up, rage building inside him. _Fine you want to play, well let's play._ Aiden ran to the creature and it swung the axe at him again and miss, Aiden jumped straight into the air and fire flew from his hand as he landed again, destroying the creature. The fire faded as the creatures form was reduced to ash. The animals returned, and the doe that brought him here, got behind him and nudged him forward. The doe stirred him towards the stag again. He knelt in front of the stag again and the stag nuzzled into Aiden shoulder. Aiden thought about hugging the stag and the stag seemed to respond to his thought, for the stag put a leg behind his back pulling Aiden closer. Aiden hugged the stag and for that moment, everything that happened was gone. Nothing mattered but the stag and him.

The stag moved away slightly and waited for Aiden. Aiden got up and followed the stag. The stag led them to a spring. The spring was beautiful, spacious and full of life. Lighting bugs glowed, and flowers surrounded the spring. With a large weeping willow tree in the center of the spring. Its limbs flowing gently with the breeze. Water lilies floated gently in the water, and ducks and otters swam freely in the water. The stag nudged something on the ground. Aiden pick it up and brushed dirt off it and saw it was a bowl. A bowl of gold. The stag drank from the spring briefly and looked at Aiden. Aiden took it as a sign and gathered water in the bowl, and drank of it. The taste was beyond wonderful. It tasted like honey, milk, citrus, cinnamon, pumpkin spice and wild berries. _I can now hear your mind as you can now hear mine._ The voice was soft and gently. Like a father, cooing to his child. "Who said that?" Aiden asked looking around. The stag reared pointing out the answer to his question. _I did. You protected me from harm, I must repay this favor. When my subjects saw you the first time, they thought you were an imp of fire. But you showed no rage and you put out a fire from a tear you shed. You showed no malice towards the innocent animals here. I asked them to invite you here. You are a fairy?_ The voice was mesmerizing, what did he ask? A fairy? "No, I'm a sprite."

_A sprite? Where are your wings?_ The voice was curious and sad for him. "My father wouldn't allow me to emerge. He didn't want reminders of the son that cost him his love." _I'm truly sorry. I did not mean to remind you of such pain. Well I thought you were a fairy so I asked the Queen to send one here to help you get to a shrine that honors her. Since you have not emerged, she might help you. Show her the most respect. She is the very essence of light and purity. To offend her will cost you dearly._ His voice was firm yet still gentle. Like a father warning his child away from harm. "I would never offend anyone." _I know child. I was advising you. The Queen has been openly mocked by the creatures of dark. Like the goblin you destroyed. The thought of one of such innocents as you might need to be advised. You are always welcome here in my forest. The fairy you want to talk to is Trina. She waits over on the edge of the spring. She is very small, but you will see her._ The voice was so gentle he felt like the stag was a true father to him. A tear almost escaped, but he held it in. He didn't want to burn such a beautiful place. A place of peace and nature. Aiden walked around the beautiful spring and looked of a fairy. "Trina?" Aiden called, but he heard only a chirping sound. He looked around and then he saw a tiny woman in a light blue dress and light blue hair, with dragonfly wings. Even as tiny as she was, she was still beautiful. "You're so lovely." The small fairy blushed as chirped some more.

"I can't understand you my dear." The fairy zipped in the air at the complainant. The chirping came more with more volume. Aiden looked around for the white stag. Then he turned around and there he stood. _What's wrong? _"I can't understand her." _Oh she's speaking in the language of the fairies._ The stag turned his head to look at her and chirped with her. _There, she'll speak to you in your language. _He turned and walked away. "You want to go to the fairy queen's shrine?" Aiden looked at her and smile. "Yes my dear. Will you help me?" She blushed again and nodded. She flew and he followed at a brisk place. They talked briefly about the Queen and about other fairies. Aiden asked her about when she emerged. "Oh it was amazing. I was fighting with my sisters and they were laughing at me for not emerging sooner. I went to the plant were I lay down to think or watch the spring around the Queen's shrine, and I started crying. I was so mad at my sisters for teasing me I just cried and then I got mad. I felt so mad that I thought I was about to burst. They I felt the anger turn into power and my wings appeared and my powers emerged." Aiden listened to her story and secretly felt envious of her. She had her beautiful wings and her full power. His father had kept him from emerging. Aiden had no idea that his anger was unleashing his power. He was engulfed by flame and it wasn't until Trina said something that he even realized it. He pulled in his fire and anger. "I'm sorry. I'm kinda jealous. I didn't mean to let it out. It just kinda happens." The fairy looked ashamed. "Don't be. It happens to all of us before we emerge. The Queen might be able to help you. I'm sure she can. After all she is Queen for a reason." Trina was trying her best to get Aiden to feel better.

Aiden tried to cheer up. Trina was going out of her way to comfort him, so he smiled at the tiny beautiful woman. Aiden was happy for her. His father was poisoning him even after he finally gotten away from him. "I'm sorry Trina. Thank you for cheering me up." Trina smiled back and led him forward. The sun had set not long ago but the night was rushing. The closer they got to the Queen, the more he felt an unmistakable sense of terror ahead. Then he saw a floating light. A small ball of light and it enticed him to touch it. He ran after the ball with Trina on his heels saying something but his attention was completely fixed on the ball. Then it stopped and vanished. Aiden looked around and Trina told him they should leave. "I think you might be right." They both turned to leave and a small moan came from behind them. A young woman in a long flowing white gown; she was dirty and her long black hair hid her face. "Are you alright?" Aiden asked the woman. She didn't say anything, just motioned for him to come closer. "Hold on, something is off about her. You can feel it to. There is something cold and unnatural about her." Trina said moving in front of him to stop him from reaching over to touch the woman. Aiden knew Trina wasn't lying. He could feel something off about her. "But she looks so weak and hurt." Trina backed them away from the woman. She let out a loud ear shattering scream. Her hair flew out of her face as she jumped at them. They both took to the other direction of each other. "Why move Aiden? Don't you want to end your suffering?" The woman's voice was cold as ice and hard like steel. "Your father hates you, and you killed your own mother. Why push on when you know that sooner or later everyone will hate you for what you really are? Fire destroys. You almost harmed the fairy that helps you. Had she not said anything, you just might have killed her. Why would the Queen help you? You'll harm or kill all her fairies if given the chance!" Her voice never increased more than a loud whisper, even when she jumped at him again and again. The grief grew as she spoke, all she said was true. All he feared all lain out in front of him with no holding back. "Aiden don't listen to her! She's a soul eater! If she catches you she'll devour your purity! That's why she's after you!" Trina easily dodged her attacks. After a few attempts she gave up on the tiny fairy that easily zipped away from her, and focused on Aiden.

Trina was zipping all around as Aiden ducked and dodged the woman that was trying to devour him again and again. Trina came back and yelled, "There's a cave, follow me!" Aiden ran after the fairy and jump as the woman pounced at him. Aiden watched as she hit the ground empty hand. Aiden touched the ground and felt as his hair was pulled to turn him around. As the woman's hand rushed towards his face, Aiden was consumed by flame, burning the woman's hands. Free from her grasp Aiden ran after Trina again. Aiden saw the cave's mouth and jumped as the woman furiously grabbed at him again. He entered the mouth of the cave and stood in front of Trina. The woman would have to get through him to get to her. The woman stood there at the mouth. Walking back and forth, as she glared at him. "You should give up. All the pain you'll cause I can prevent. Just step out and come with me." The woman's voice came so seductive suddenly. Almost convincing had she not moments ago tried to devour him. "No you will not have me or my friend." The woman hissed and jumped towards the mouth, Aiden shot fire and hit her, sending her flying back. "You will pay dearly for that." Then movement from behind them made Aiden turn and surround Trina and him both in fire. Aiden used care not to harm Trina and she must have trusted him for she did not panic. "I don't know who or what you are, but neither of you will have us." Fire whipped out and struck at the movement and the woman. The woman was hit a few more times before the movement behind them increased. Aiden started feeling his control slipping, but before he could suck the power back inside a gush of wind put it out instantly and the wind turned into fire behind them to destroy the woman.

_Calm yourself young one. I mean you no harm, even as you attack me in my temporary home. A fairy and a sprite, very unusual pair. What brings you to my borrowed home?_ The voice was firm yet gently curious. "Ummm, I…I…" Aiden was so drawn by his voice that he couldn't think. Trina spoke up then, "That woman you destroyed was chasing us. She was going to devour my friend." The movement appeared in a form like Aiden. A tall handsome young man, with midnight black hair flowing down to his back and purple eyes. His features were masculine, yet gentle. His purple eyes looked at Aiden and Trina back and forth. His body was strong and built. Muscles rolled as he walked forth to meet them. Aiden was drawn to this man, in more ways than one. Lust and desire poured out of him for everything this man had Aiden wanted. He spoke out loud this time. "Well then, seems I ridded you a foe, yet you attack me anyway." Aiden couldn't stop himself from walking forward to touch the man. Trina zipped in front of him as the man jumped back a step or two. "Forgive my friend. He is new to the world. He knows not who he has the pleasure of meeting." Trina scooted him back a few steps. The man walked forward again the few steps he had lost. "I can see that. He smells young to. Tell me boy…" Aiden blushed as the man addressed him so aggressively yet compassionately. "where did you come from?" Aiden's face fell. The memoires of his father flooded back to him. "Oh forgive me. No one should face what you have." The man's face hardened then relaxed. "My name is Drake. I am a dragon. That is why you are so attracted to me. So you can stop fretting about it." 'The man knew how he was feeling? How did he know what I am feeling?' Aiden thought. "I know cause I hear thoughts. Dragons have many talents, which just happen to be one of mine." Aiden blushed. Drake took a few steps forward. He towered over Aiden by a good foot.

"Give me your hand." Aiden didn't even think about it as he gave Drake his hand. _His lips, they are so beautiful. Pale, but so distinct from his skin. I want him to kiss me. _Drake let go of his hand and turned his into fist. "You have not emerged yet. You are going to the Queen for help?" Drake looked at Trina for an answer. "Yes, the Queen might be able to help. He is not fairy, but the Queen helps all creatures of light, not just fairies." Drake nodded at her, "Well if she can not help, I might be able to help. I will escort you to her shrine. It has been far to long since I conversed with the Queen. Now is good time as any. Now shall we go?" Trina looked nervously at Aiden. "As you wish my lord." Trina zipped out of the cave, pulling on Aiden's finger. He followed blindly, unable to stop thinking of those purple eyes, those lips, those words. Aiden heard heavy wings flapping over head and a loud courageous call. "Trina, why don't you want Drake to come?" Aiden whispered to her. Trina whispered back, "When a dragon wants something, they get it. I'm worried about what he wants. They don't often converse with the Queen. When they do, the Queen usually gives them what they want, to keep the peace." Aiden thought for a moment. "Keep the peace?" Trina stopped them as Drake soar on. "Dragons are VERY proud. To refuse them is to insult them. Dragons are very powerful, and the Queen could easily destroy them, but at the risk to her subjects. Dragons don't easily forgive and they get even. The Queen could refuse them, but she worries that they would harm others to repay the insult. Her majesty keeps them happy by parting with what they ask." Trina's words broke through the cloud Drake put over him. "What do they usually want?" Trina shook her head. "I don't know. They never want the same things. Sometimes her blessing for temporary homes, roaming privileges, and countless others." Aiden was scared by the things Trina was saying.

"Why would they need her blessing?" Trina smiled. "The Queen is very territorial. To enter her domain without intent of asking her permission or dishonoring her, she has all right to slay anyone. Without fear of retaliation." Aiden let that sink in. The Queen could protect them once the entered her sacred ground. The pushed forward briskly to catch up with Drake. They did before entering the Queen's ground. Drake came down in his dragon form. He was glorious; he was huge, and his body was purple along with his eyes. The spine of his back was black and his wings were his arms. His scales shined, and his tail was lean but deadly. His teeth were pearly white and like draggers. Aiden was again drawn to Drake. Even in his true from he was beautiful. Again Aiden wanted to reach out and touch his scales and again Trina stopped him. In a flash of fire Drake was in a form like Aiden. They walked to an island surrounded by a pond. "Her ladyship tries to keep the unworthy away from her shrine. The pond is inhabited by water nymphs that will drown all those you try to cross to the island. The Queen allows this to keep the shrine secure." Drake sighed, "Of course she does. Well how do we cross with him if she allows the nymphs to drown those who swim across?" Trina didn't look at Drake. "I'll cross and ask her to create a way." Trina zipped away to the island leaving him with Drake. He sighed again. "Yes you can touch me." Aiden blushed again because Drake had read his mind. "No I don't read you mind. You thoughts are like you speak them out loud to me. I try to block most of it out, but you I am interested in." Aiden didn't know if he should worry or not about that; but he reached out his hand and touched his arm. His arm was smooth as ivory, yet hard like stone. "Here she comes." Aiden looked back at the island to see Trina zipping back. "The Queen says Aiden can walk on the water to and from her shrine. You and I will fly across Drake." Trina zipped back to the island. Aiden looked at Drake and saw his back had spread on his purple wings. "I'll explain later. Mustn't keep the Queen waiting." He soared across to the island. Aiden looked at the water and was nervous.

_Step onto the water and no harm will come to you young one. I swear this as Queen._ The sweet tender voice was the Queen's. Aiden was sure about that. Like a mother encouraging her child. Aiden took a step and was like walking across land. He rushed over not wanting to offend the queen. There was a marble statue of a fairy. The scents were amazing. Any and all the different smells all together as one. _Welcome my young Aiden and to you as well Drake and my young Trina._ The Queen said to all of them. "Thank you, your majesty." Trina bowed and Aiden followed her lead. Drake bowed his head but that was all. _Arise my children. Aiden, as I understand you were never allowed to emerge?_ Aiden nodded, feeling all the pain from having forced not to emerge. Drake's fists tightened again. _I am sorry for what your father did to you Aiden. I can not punish him for he did so in his domain. I also can not help you emerge. You were to emerge in you own time and were denied that right. I can not force you to, for that very might destroy you. You must follow your feelings and they will lead you were your supposed to go._ The Queen's voice was so sincere, and compassionate that Aiden felt quilt over bringing such feelings out of the Queen. "It's okay my Queen. I had not truly hoped you could. I understand and thank you for allowing me an audience with you regardless." The Queen was weighted down from the sympathy she felt towards Aiden. Trina patted his back to show support. "Your majesty, I have done as you asked. I ask your permission to go back to the guardian's side." _You have my leave to go._ Trina nodded at Aiden, and zipped away.

Drake stood there, and folded his arms. "Aiden, would you mind giving the Queen and me moment. There is something I wish to discuss with her." Aiden didn't know what to do. He was afraid of what he might ask the Queen. _Peace young one. I will hear him out and I will be fair. Trina is more… dramatic than most. But her heart is in the right place. I will be fine. Hurry along. Trina wishes to talk to you more before she leaves." _The Queen assured him, so he left and ran a across the pond to the waiting Trina. "Aiden, I want you to come with me back to the Guardian's forest. He will protect you and try to help you emerge as will I." Aiden did want to stay with Trina, she was so nice and the Guardian would protect him and maybe love him. "Well I guess I could…" A victorious roar called out and Drake rose from the small island and circled the pond. Fear gripped him, when a forlorn feeling filled him. _Aiden._ Aiden let his head drip for a moment. "I understand my Queen. I know what he asked and what you said." Aiden picked his head up and walked away from Trina, who for once did not follow or try to stop him. No goodbyes, not now. Drake hovered on the north edge of the pond. Aiden looked one last time at the Queen's island. The pine trees shifting lazily in the breeze. Then back at Drake waiting for him. Drake's right foot opened up like a hand waiting to be taken. Aiden sat on Drake's foot as it gingerly closed around him and hoisted him into the air. The sudden lift into the air made Aiden cling to the leg that carried him. The ground fled from him and air whistled passed him, as his hair fluttered in the air the rush pasted him. The feeling of flight was enjoyable; he loved the feeling and he felt safe in Drake claw. Trust was slowly forming as Aiden carefully let go of his leg and truly let the wind hit him. Drake even turned him on his stomach and let him imagine he was flying on his own. The earth rushed passed him and all the trees zipped by. Aiden truly felt at ease. Then Drake turned him back to his sitting position and slowed down to land. As the ground came closer Drake transformed and Aiden was in one of his arms and the other one was held up. That moment seemed to slow down to a complete stop. Aiden was in Drake's arm, cuddled against his strong, warm, chiseled chest. Aiden fit in his arm and against his chest; _my place in the arms of my dragon. Oh goddess he can hear me!_ Time started up again and they fell. Drake only smiled, as Aiden blushed.

Before they touched to ground Drake threw him upward. Drake hit the ground hard, then stood up with his arms out and caught Aiden. Caught in Drake's arms was like falling into a field of cotton. Soft and warm. Drake's arms almost automatically seemed to pull him close as he caught him. Drake held him there as he walked to the mouth of the cave they were at earlier. Drake put him down gently, and stared into Aiden's deep green eyes. "You're so beautiful." Drake cupped his chin and gently pulled him in. _This isn't real. Oh goddess he's going to kiss me. Please don't let me blow it._ Drake put his forehead against Aiden's. Aiden blushed deep red. "I think you've had enough excitement for today. Let's rest and we'll start training you tomorrow." Drake went inside the cave and disappeared in the darkness. A light flashed quickly and Aiden knew he was again a dragon. Aiden entered the cave and held up his hand. A small flame came out of his hand and he saw Drake in a loose circle. Aiden laid away from Drake not wanting to bother him, but Drake had other ideas. His tail wrapped around Aiden and lifted him up and lain him against his chest. "Well guess that means you want me close." Aiden chuckled lightly as Drake did. The dragon's warm chest and his light breathing made Aiden very drowsy. Sleep wanted to claim him; he wanted to fight it so he could enjoy cuddling up to Drakes chest. Sleep won the battle though. He dreamt about his father forcing him not to emerge. The pain of him holding it back as it tried to come out made him scream out. "You'll never emerge as long as you live here!" Aiden jumped out of his dream. His breath ragged, and the echo of the pains pulsed through him. Aiden got up and walked to the mouth of the cave. Sun rise was only minutes away. _At least I can see my first sun rise. Father can't take that from me._ Aiden sat there quietly as the sun was teasing him by peeking through the trees. Drake came out of the cave and picked him up and jumped to the top of the cave, so he could see the sun coming up over the mountains. _Mmm, so beautiful. So quiet, peaceful. The quiet promise of a new day._ Aiden turned around and kissed Drake's cheek. "Thank you." Aiden whispered. Then jumped down.

Aiden split himself into and started battling himself. Hand to hand, fire control and running and jumping. Pushing himself as hard as he could. Drake watched from time to time, not saying a word. Quietly observing. When Aiden started to feel worn, the clone flamed and joined back with himself. Drake came down with a glass of a reddish orange colored drink. "Here you look like you need it." Aiden looked at him and the glass then back to him. "It's fire's milk. Boosts you fire power, and makes it easier to control." Aiden took the glass. "Thank you." Drake chuckled lightly. As Aiden drunk it, it tasted like cinnamon, spice, ash and lava. "It tastes amazing." Drake laughed out loud. "Wow, I didn't expect you to drink it all." Aiden dropped the glass and it shattered. "Why?" Aiden almost started to panic. Drake wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay, I… sorry I forgot you father never told you about a lot of stuff. Well the fire's milk does everything I said, but it has a side effect. It increases your sex drive. So I might have to watch you a little closely to make sure you don't burn down the forest for the next few days." Wait what? "Ummm." Drake looked down again. "Okay." Drake took off his robe and explained everything to Aiden. After which Aiden just stared down Drake like a wolf stalking the prey. Drake was right he milk had made him extremely horny. All of the times he tried to flirt with Drake he had ether not noticed or ignored him completely. He hurt his feelings by feeling so not noticed; but that didn't stop him from trying harder. Drake was training him like a baby dragon. He was getting better at his fire control, but he couldn't stop the persistent longing for Drake to touch his body. _Tonight either you will have me, or I am leaving to find someone who will_. Aiden could take it anymore; the yearning was driving him insane; along with Drake who was trying his best to keep Aiden at bay till the milk wore off to see if you really did want him or the milk. It was hard enough him flaunting that tempting body of his and out right trying to seduce him, but hearing what he wanted in his mind was driving him just as crazy as Aiden felt.

Aiden as pulling together his last attempt to seduce Drake. One dream he had when he was young was a vision of his mother doing a fire dance that caught the eye of his father and made him falling in love with her. Aiden was on the verge of a complete meltdown if he could get Drake to mate with him. After he got everything into place he waited for sun down. Aiden had not seen or spoken to Drake since he decided to attempt this last try. As the sun started to set he began to dance. Fire flied around him as he twirled around and jumped into the air. The fire took forms of it's own. Some deer, fairies dragons, everything he had seen and remembered the fire took forms of. Drake appeared and watched as Aiden poured all of his feelings into the dance of fire. Fire forms found each other and danced and played together. Slowing down the dance became soft and intense. Deer nuzzling each other affectionately and fairies kissing. Drake stood there watching all of this. Aiden decided to give it all for the finale. Fire rose and changed color, a display of fire, power and passion. Aiden himself lifted into the air and faced Drake. Fire surrounded him and painted one last picture for Drake. Two fire forms of them, dancing together, then holding one another and finally kissing as the fire exploded into bright rainbow of colors. As the dance ended, Aiden lowered to the ground and all the fire went out. The winded gusted around them as a storm approached. Drake finally moved, he walked straight over to Aiden and picked him up. Aiden said nothing, thought nothing. The realization that he had failed again was the only think he felt. Drake put him down and walked out of the cave and transformed into a dragon. He rose up and roared so loud that the cave shook. The night sky turned a bright purple and then dimmed for a roar then purple again. The roars where terrifying. Like Drake was challenging someone. Then it hit him. He is claiming his ground and his mate.

While Drake was outside roaring, Aiden was hoping the Queen would hear him. "My Queen please hear me and guide me." Aiden prayed and hoped with all of his being that Queen would hear and answer. _What troubles you my child?_ Aiden felt so relived the Queen answered his prayers. The quickly ran through all that had happened since he left her shrine. _Oh child. You wonder if you feel this way because of the milk. That has long since passed out of your system. You act this way because you want an excuse to have him. I left my mind open to you for I feared you would be taken. Drake knows this. I warned him I would answer your pleas for guidance and I have. You might not be of my kingdom, but I welcome you as one of my own. Trina has bonded with you so completely. She worries so much for you it was heart breaking for me to tell her you went with him willingly._ "Wait what? What do you mean? You told me…"_ No, I simply said your name. I was going to tell you what he had asked, but you went with him willingly. I could not stop you._ "But what of these feelings? They are far to strong to be completely mine." _The milk intensified your emotions, nothing more. All you feel is your own feelings, just a little stronger. You wished for this even before you drunk the fire's milk._ Aiden let that sink in. "Tell Trina I'll come back, and back to you my Queen._ My door will always be welcome to you, and your mate. Find peace in the fact you have your mate as he wants you._ The Queen withdrew from his mind leaving calm and peacefulness in him. Drake came in and changed back to his human form.

Drake stood there in front of Aiden and cupped Aiden's chin and pulled him closer to him. 'Finally.' Aiden thought, and Drake just smiled at him. But before their lips could meet, Aiden saw a tail coming at Drake so he pushed him aside and the tail caught Aiden and drug him out of the cave. Being held in the air by a tail that had bound his hands to his sides Aiden could do nothing but yell out. "Let me go!" A hard, cruel voice answered. "I was hoping for a dragon and lo I caught a sprite. Hmmm, you'll make an excellent mate." Aiden cried out for help. "I am not yours! I will never choose you! Drake, please help me!" Drake roared out in dragon form and a blur rushed out of the cave. "Release him! His mine!" Drake roared in the aggressive, possessive tone. A thrill shuttered through Aiden. "Let's find out. I challenge you!" Drake roared out and blasted fire straight at him. The dragon released Aiden and he turned to look at he dragon that held him captive. The dragon was midnight black from head to tail. He had arms and wings. His talons glinted in the moon light. His tail was a ball of spikes. The dragon looked and sounded deadly. 'Please my Queen, hear me!' Aiden thought. _I know what you are going to ask my child. I can not interfere. They are challenging one another. I could punish him for trespassing on my land but not while he is fighting. I barely felt him slip in. Had you not called out to me, I would have dismissed it as Drake. I can not help you till the battle is done._ The Queen left him, fear pulsed through him and he had no way to help. Aiden could fight! Aiden jumped at the dragon and shot fire straight at him and as it hit the side of the dragon's tail struck him against a tree.

"Rye leave in peace or I shall destroy you!" Drake warned. "As if you could, come, to your death shall you fly." The dragons started fighting. Blasting, clawing, biting and all of this a blur. The pain Aiden felt was agonizing. But not as much as watching the blurs fighting. Not know if Drake was winning or not. "Look at you Drake. You can not fight half as well as your mate. He showed no fear. Your eyes hold nothing but fear. Maybe I should let your mate fight for you." Drake blasted him and hit him sending him flying and crashing into the cave. "Maybe you shouldn't boost so much." Rye appeared in human form rushing over to Aided. He was a tall ivory skinned man with black hair and eyes. His smile was cruel and twisted. His wrap was black leaving his chest bare. "You will be mine one way or another." He leaned in to kiss Aiden but Aiden shot fire straight in the dragons face. "You will not have me! No while I still breath!" Aiden got up with a little trouble, but once he stood up he took off running. "Trina!" Aiden called. Trina came flying straight at him, and turned. Aiden followed her, knowing she would take him to the shrine where the Queen would not allow trespassers. Rye followed Aiden on his heels. Each time he reached out to grab Aiden, Aiden would turn and shot fire at him. Drake flew above unable to get threw the thick forest. Aiden jumped to early over a log and Rye tackled him to the ground. Trina zipped away hopefully to get help. Rye's smile was big and terrifying. Drake shot fire straight down and hit the ground close to them both and sent them both flying.

Aiden looked up in a daze. Rye transformed and took to the skies as Drake came down in human form. He gathered Aiden in his arms. Aiden was bloody and injured, but felt instantly better in Drake's arms. "Aiden forgive me." Aiden smiled, knowing that he was going to die. "Shhh. For once say nothing and just kiss me." Tears gathered in Aiden's and Drake's eyes. He closed his and Aiden felt Drake's perfect lips on his. Soft and warm his lips were, as Drake moved his around on Aiden's. Aiden let his tears out. Drake pulled him tighter as the kiss deepened. Then Drake was slung back by the other Rye's tail. "Now, now. You really shouldn't kiss my mate." Rye's took off to look for Drake. "Drake, I love you." Drake instantly appeared. Tears welling up in his eyes. "As I love you." A single tear fell from his eyes and landed on Aiden's cheek. Aiden couldn't fight anymore, he couldn't hold on. He let go, and darkness over took him. He was falling, not sure where he was falling to, or how fast he was falling but he was. Nothing but darkness. A small light lit up the surrounding darkness. A small liquid light. "Don't leave me Aiden. I need you." The voice echoed through the endless night. Aiden stopped falling and was touching the ground but still in the endless nothingness. A small light he held in his hands. "What do I do?" _Swallow the light._ The voice was so sweet, and worried. A mother by hearing alone. _Swallow the light and return to him._ The voice echoed. He held the light in his hands and swallowed it.

It bubbled inside of him, sending thrills inside him he had never know. A new power. Aiden opened his eyes and was lifted into the air. The bubbling feeling didn't stop. It was about to explode out of him. A light flashed to bright Rye's dropped of the sky to cover his eyes. A pain ripped out of Aiden's back but it wasn't painful, it felt good. Like to had been trying to get out for so long it was a relief to finally get it out. Then a power was building up and shot out of him in a blue hue. Aiden opened his eyes and saw that he had wings. "Emergence." Aiden said in a soft whisper. His hair and flame turned blue and so did his robe. He felt the control he had so long sought after and a power he had not felt. Rye screamed out, "No you can not emerge because of him! You are mine!" Rye blasted fire straight at Aiden. _Unleash your true power._ "Yes my Queen." Aiden held out his hand and a rush of pure blue fire met Ryes'. The power was so nice to release. Aiden pushed and the fire overpowered Ryes' and hit him full force. Rye's went flying back into the cave he crashed into again. Drake took Aiden's hand and then jumped into the air to become a dragon again. Aiden took to the sky as well. His wings carried him effortlessly. Drake blasted Rye's and when he returned fire Aiden blocked his attack with his fire. "You can't help him that is cheating!" Aiden laughed. "You were going to claim me as your own against my will. That avoided the challenge. Speak of which." An army of human sized fairies led by a woman with timeless beauty and light. "You trespass here. Leave now or I will smite you! I am the Queen and you will abide by my rules!" The Queen halted a hundred yards away from Rye. Aiden flew to her with Drake. "As you command my Queen." Rye turned and slung his back and fire at the Queen. Aiden jumped in front of her and blocked his attack. "You were warned! Attack!" The fairies rushed at him along with Drake. Aiden stayed close to the Queen along with few others. The fairies dodged his attacks and stabbed and speared at Rye. But once the battle started creatures of dark started to appear and join in the fight. "I knew it was a trap. The creatures of darkness knew I'd come to your aid." The Queen spoken unsurprised. Aiden was weighted down his guilt. "Forgive me my Queen. I never wanted this to happen." The Queen patted his shoulder. "If not you, there would be another. This kind of attack was planned. I worry not. My army is more powerful than the creatures of darkness. Aiden watched as Drake blasted away the creatures of darkness. Only to be taken back by more. For ever one they killed two more appeared. "Worry not. The more numbers we claim the more resolve they have wanes." The Queen looked at the battle. A few more dragons appeared to aid the darkness. "My Queen?" Aiden said worried.

"Finally the traitors reveal themselves. I heard rumors that some of the dragons I sheltered had been turned from me." Aiden watched warily from the on coming dragons. The Queen took out a sword of pure light and flew into battle with the remaining force of fairies and Aiden. Some went to stayed off the winged foes that were approaching. Aiden stuck by the Queen's side and blocked all the arrows and blasts that were aimed for the Queen. Aiden looked around for Drake but couldn't find him. "Aiden!" The Queen yelled, and was hit with a club from an unseen foe. Aiden fell to the ground, half awake and half drowsy. The Queen was being attacked by a few foes with some fairies at her back. Someone caught Aiden just before he hit the ground. A stinging sense fully awoken Aiden. He saw a beautiful blue haired, blue dressed woman. Her blue eyes were so familiar. "Trina." The woman smiled. "Yes, I caught you before you hit the ground. You had a pretty bad gush on your head, I healed you though. I'm no fighter." Aiden cupped her cheek. "You're extraordinaire." She blushed, and Aiden raced up to help the Queen. A fairy fell as he flew up to the Queen. Fire whipped out and burned the foes to ash in moments. The Queen dug out her sword him a dragon and flew towards Aiden. By her side Aiden felt stronger, and courageous. "I'll allowing you to feed off my energy. You shall be my champion today." Aiden did not turn to the Queen. He had to stay wary. "My Queen you should keep you energy. You need it more than I." Aiden created a sword and shield from his fire. "You shall be the one to succeed today. I am the target and as long as they push forward I must share all my energy to you and all the others. I will keep a force of fairies with me, you must stop the leader." The Queen placed her hand on Aiden's shoulder. "Who is the leader my Queen?" The Queen turned him and kissed his cheek. "Rye. Find him and your mate." Ten fairies came to the Queen's side and all looked at him. "Guard her well." They all nodded as Aiden took to the skies to find Rye. The kiss of the Queen made it easier to spot everyone and everything. A fairy was surrounded my five different creatures, cornered. Fire stormed down and obliterated the enemies.

The fairy took to the sky again, and immediately was battling again. There only was two more dragons. One was being bombarded with fairies and losing the battle. The other one was walking over the mountain plateau. That dragon was black, so it had to be him. Aiden flew quickly over to that dragon. It was Rye but he was on the top alone. "Where is Drake?" Rye turned into his human form. "Well his around. What do you say we put your skills to the test? If you agree I'll show you Drake." He wanted a duel, he can have one. "Yes." Drake appeared. Wounded, but alive. "Let him go." Rye smiled. "Gladly." He swiped him over the side of the mountain. Aiden went to catch him but a blast stopped him short. "We have a battle to start and you to lose." He pushed his arms out and lighting shot out. Aiden jumped up and flew towards Rye and fire kicked him right in the face. "Damn you!" Rye rubbed his face and swiped at Aiden. He missed barely. "I have the power of a demon, you can't beat me!" Darkness poured out of him as he changed in a red skinned, half horse half dragon thing. His face was still dragon, but red, his feet were hoofed, and his hair was long and hairy like a horse. "Try to stop me with your fire now." Dark energy shot out from his eyes. Aiden's fire shield was destroyed instantly along with his sword. _Believe in my power. Allow him to swallow you._ Aiden trusted the Queen with everything he was. Darkness poured out of him and crept towards him. Once the darkness touch his feet he went down. The cold intensifying feeling that rose and peaked then rose more was overwhelming. _Do not resist, you will be destroyed. Allow him to shallow you._ The more pain he felt, the more he could feel that the dragon was consuming him. He let go completely and was submerged in darkness. _Let my power out!_ With everything Aiden had in him he felt his power building and building. Light was pouring out of him and then exploded out of him.

The next thing Aiden knew he was in someone's arms. Warm, strong, possessive, familiar arms. He was so tired, he wanted to sleep. He wanted to lay on Drake's chest and sleep in his arms. A light chuckle was all he heard. The image of Drake falling off the mountain played over. Aiden cringed at the sight, so he let his mind drift. Trina full sized came to mind. "I'm no fighter." She said. "You're extraordinaire." He finally emerged, and all thanks to Drake. He saved him more that once now. "I love you Drake." His face, "As I love you." The kiss. The softness yet so strong. Staking his claim. The warmth of the Fairy Queen's embrace. The Guardian of the forest. The meeting of Drake. The fear of losing him. Finally rest came to claim Aiden. He was alone in a meadow. Trina asking, "Would you change it?" Aiden did not even hesitate. "Not ever." The fairy zipped away and Aiden took to the sky. Flying would take him to Drake someday. _Aiden._ That voice. Aiden looked around but saw no one. _Aiden, wake up._ That voice, so familiar. _Wake up my child._ The Queen! "My Queen where are you?!" _Wake up Aiden. Awake._ Light blinded him and he awoke with a start. Arms held him in place. "Easy love." Drake? Aiden turned his head and there he was. "Drake!" He turned to embrace him with tears in his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you." His arms remained tight around him. "As I you. The Queen told me you'd pull through, but you didn't move, or breath." His pure dragon scent. Strong and mouth watering. "You amaze me." Aiden pulled back to look at him. Drake's purple eyes, his soft lips, his strong body. His protective nature, his strength. He was… "Mine?" Drake asked. Aiden blushed, "Why are you blushing, tis true. As you are mine." Aiden rubbed his finger on Drake's lips smiling. The warmth of his lips was inviting. Aiden leaned in and kissed Drake. Drake opened his mouth to let Aiden explore. Aiden took as much as Drake gave. Then they switched, and Drake was taking as much as Aiden gave.

The heat flowing into Aiden was overwhelming. He had his dragon here, with him and there wasn't any holding back. Drake ripped off his robe and had Aiden's hands pinned above him. He wanted Drake to explore his body, Drake let go of his hand and Aiden grab him and pulled him closer. Drake breathed in his ear. "You're mine." Aiden nibbled on Drake's ear sending shutters through him. Aiden rolled them over so he was on top of him. Drake gripped his back his rough fingers but this only excited them both more. Aiden burned off his robe. Aiden stood up and stepped back looking at his dragon. His dragon rolled over and got up. Aiden looked at his heartbreakingly sexy dragon. Drake's cock was thick and big and throbbing hard. He gently pushed Aiden to the wall of the cave and kissed his neck as Aiden nuzzled into his. A moan echoed in the cave as Drake grabbed Aiden's cock and stroked gently. Aiden was picked up and straddled Drake's hips. Drake's cock teasing his thighs, Aiden reached down and grabbed Drake's cock and stroked him as Drake did him. Drake bucked and Aiden was sat down on his feet as the both stroked each other. "I want you." Drake growled sexually. "Then have me." Aiden whispered as he bent down to take Drake in his mouth. Drake shuttered as Aiden took him deep in his mouth. "Aiden…you're….so…so good." Aiden moaned knowing it felt better for Drake. Aiden sucked him till Drake almost came in his mouth. "Aiden…stop…I… am… close." Aiden let Drake's dick slide out of his mouth and Drake stuck a finger in his mouth. "Suck." Aiden laved Drake's finger as he watched Drake look at him as he was about to die from excitement. Drake took his finger out of Aiden's mouth as he laid Aiden down and picked up his legs.

A finger teased Aiden's hole, "Oh goddess." Drake looked at Aiden. "Does it hurt?" Drake didn't want to hurt his Aiden. "No, feels really…"Aiden moaned so loud it echoed again. "good. Really, really good." Drake smiled and put his finger completely in his hole. Aiden moaned so loud it almost sounded like screaming. Drake stuck two more fingers in Aiden's mouth. "Suck." Aiden did again. Wanting him to fuck him nice and slow. Drake didn't disappoint, he put in another and worked him a bit before adding another. Drake slowly fucked Aiden's ass nice and slow. "Drake, just fuck me already. I'm about to blow." Drake took out his fingers and lined up his cock to Aiden's ass. "You ready?" Drake asked face blood red and both of them covered in sweat in effort not to blow. Aiden nodded and Drake slowly put in dick in Aiden. Aiden moaned and panted till Drake was all the way in. Drake moaned just as loud as Aiden. Then he set a nice slow rhythm of thrust. Nice, slow and manly. Aiden was holding back for coming and he wanted to make sure that Drake got off before he did. After hours of mind numbing pleasure Aiden finally screamed., "I can't do it anymore!" And came and came and came on his stomach. Moaning as Drake thrusted in and out of him, after he watched Aiden cum, he let go to and came and came inside of Aiden. He pulled Aiden to him as he slide out of Aiden's ass. "I thought you'd never come." He laughed in Aiden's ear. "I was waiting for you." They both laughed and kissed one another. "The Queen's waiting for us you know." Aiden laughed hard. "She'll have to wait a little longer." They both rolled over kissing one another and remained as the other always wanted. Aiden the dragon tamer and Drake the dragon knight.


End file.
